


The Lady's Name

by sumhowe_sailing



Category: Sumhowe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumhowe_sailing/pseuds/sumhowe_sailing
Summary: Sam comes to a realization.





	

“Come on, Charlie, surely you’re ready by now?”

“A moment, Chev, just a moment more,” Charles said as he fumbled with his bowtie.

“Damn the tie, we’re leaving _now,_ ” Sam insisted. When Charles ignored him and continued to fuss over the stubborn knot, Sam stepped forward and tugged the cloth playfully, messing it up even more. “We’re only going for a ride, no one is going to see it; who are you trying to impress?”

“Alright.” Charles snapped, turning away, but not before Sam saw the color rising in his face.  He had noticed that Charles was a little more careful in his dress these days, a little more secretive in certain types of conversation. Recalling all the pretty girls Charles must meet at all those parties, Sam didn’t need to question the source of the blush. He grinned to himself and determined to discover the lady’s name.

As their carriage made its way through the crowded city streets, Sam tried to needle more information from Charles, but his friend was proving to be stubbornly evasive.  Frustrated, he finally demanded—

“Oh Charlie, don’t be coy. Just tell me who she is? What lady has wit and beauty enough to rouse _your_ admiration?”  Charles blushed and gave him a pleading glance, but did not answer. Sam felt sorry for his friend, and quietly let the subject drop.

Before long, they were galloping along the open country lanes, whipping around corners and jolting over the ruts in the not-oft tended road. One particular bump was so jarring that it unseated Charles and sent him sprawling into his friends lap. Sam helped Charles back into a more dignified position and tried not to laugh as Charles smoothed his hair and jerked his jacket straight again.

“Chev, my hat—would you?”

Sam hadn’t even noticed the top hat rolling around by his feet; he’d been watching Charlie intently, unsure why he found Charles’s flustered muttering and blushes so endearing. Now, he leaned down to collect the hat and hand it over. Their fingers brushed as Charles reached for it, and suddenly Charles was no longer the only one blushing.  Sam drew away and steered the conversation to safer waters—friends, literature, politics.

All too soon, they were back at Sam’s home, lounging comfortably and starting on their third drink, still discussing the need for universal education. Sam sat back, regarding Charles contently, enjoying the play of shadows about his face as he spoke.

“If only more people would read _all_ the Greeks, then perhaps we wouldn’t—” Charles stopped himself abruptly. Sam leaned forward, expectant. Charles was a great talker, he never left a speech unfinished; why had he now? What had he been about to say? When he did not finish the thought voluntarily, Sam prompted him: “Yes? What would we not do if the masses were more familiar with the Greeks?”

“I did not mean—it was only—nothing. It is nothing.” Charles stuttered, unable to meet Sam’s eye.

“Come now, you can’t expect me to believe that.”

“I don’t wish to discuss it.”

“But,” Sam said, moving across the room and standing over Charles, “I do.” Charles looked up at him momentarily, then bent his head.  Sam knelt next to him, and asked, softly, “Charlie, please, what’s wrong? I’ve never known you to be shy in your opinions.” Charles still refused to meet his eyes. Impatient, Sam reached up and cupped Charles's cheek, intending to force Charles to look at him. He succeeded, and then, somehow, the distance between them disappeared. Their lips met with an urgency neither man had expected. When they finally broke apart, breathing heavily, Charlie whispered, “If they understood the Greeks, we would not have to hide this.”

 


End file.
